Falling In Love Again
by Green Rainboots
Summary: Late reaction fic to 3x17. After the fight, Kurt has to apologize for what he did to Chandler, and he most definitely has to apologize to Blaine for being a horrible boyfriend. Kurt has to make it up to him. Rated M to be safe.


_My reaction fic to "Somebody To Love"._

* * *

They don't have sex right away. They don't leave Miss Pillsbury's office and go home to have sex. They leave together, and Kurt walks Blaine to his next class, and for the first time, they kiss in the hallway. It's just a quick peck, it's barely there, but it still means something. It's Kurt's way of saying he's sorry. His way of reassuring Blaine that he loves him. Then they smile and Blaine walks into his math class while Kurt heads down the hall for history.

They don't have sex when they get home, either. They go to Blaine's house, which is empty. Kurt's house is empty too, because they're both teenagers so there's no need for their parents to stay home and watch over them, but they decide on Blaine's house without ever talking about it. But they don't have sex, even though it's a great opportunity. They head up to Blaine's room, and then they sit down on the bed and talk. They talk about anything and everything, from Chandler to Miss Pillsbury to school to glee club. Everything important and everything insignificant, everything they need to get off their chests and everything they just randomly think about. It's great. They haven't talked like this in a few weeks, not really, and it feels like they're falling back into that perfect place they used to be at in their relationship. Their big fight almost melts away as Kurt and Blaine both apologize and gossip and gush.

When Kurt's phone beeps, he pulls it out of his pocket and groans when he sees who sent the text.

"Who's that?" Blaine asks, sounding a little nervous.

"Chandler," Kurt sighs.

"What does it say?" Blaine asks quietly and puts a hand on Kurt's knee, and Kurt puts his own hand over Blaine's.

"The usual," Kurt replies.

"You should probably text him back," Blaine mumbles, and he sounds uncomfortable. It makes Kurt's heart clench in his chest.

"I'm gonna call him," he says.

"Why?" Blaine asks, perplexed.

"Because I need to apologize," Kurt sighs and quickly continues before Blaine can say anything. "I know you don't like him, or **this**, but what I did was wrong, and he needs to know that. I unintentionally led him on, and that's not fair to him. Or you, for that matter."

Blaine's hand tightens and tenses on his knee, and Kurt strokes it soothingly as he finds Chandler in his contacts and presses the call button. Chandler picks up almost immediately.

"Hi Kurt!" he says brightly. "How are you?"

"Hi Chandler," Kurt says, voice not nearly as bright. "I'm fine, but um… this is gonna be… an unpleasant… conversation, probably."

"Why?" Chandler asks. Even when he sounds worried, he still sounds bright.

"Listen, Chandler, I need to apologize," Kurt starts, but before he can go on, Blaine kisses his temple.

"I'll give you two some time," he whispers and gets up off the bed.

"No – Chandler, hold on a minute. Blaine, stay," Kurt whines. Blaine lets out a laugh as he gets up, grabbing the hand that Kurt's using to try and hold Blaine back with.

"I'm hungry, I'm just going to get something to eat," Blaine says. "I'll be right back."

"Fine," Kurt sighs. They let each other's hands go, and as Blaine heads for his door, Kurt turns back to his conversation with Chandler. "Right. Sorry about that. Chandler, listen. I need to apologize."

"For what?" Chandler asks, and the door closes behind Blaine.

"I should've told you to back off with the texts," Kurt says and runs a hand through his hair. "God, feel like I used you."

"But why?" Chandler asks.

"I have a boyfriend," Kurt replies.

"Oh," is all Chandler says.

"We've been together for over a year. I love him," Kurt says softly.

"I guess I overstepped my mark, then," Chandler says, and suddenly, he doesn't sound bright at all, just very uncomfortable.

"You did, but it's not your fault at all," Kurt says. "These last few weeks, me and Blaine have been on the rocks a bit, and we… I felt like he was neglecting me, which makes me sound like a girl, but it's the truth. Which is sort of why I didn't tell you to back off sooner. I really enjoyed your texts, I liked the way they made me feel. I felt special again. But when Blaine found out, our weird phase escalated into a full-blown fight, and I felt horrible. I still feel horrible, because only Blaine should make me feel like that. But we've sung it out and talked it out, and we're good now. We're really good. But as much as I haven't been fair on my boyfriend, I haven't been fair on you either, because like I said, I feel like I've used you, and I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Chandler says, but he doesn't sound very convincing.

"It's not fine, at all," Kurt insists. "I may be jumping to conclusions here, but I'm pretty sure I've been leading you on." Chandler doesn't say anything, which makes Kurt feel even worse about himself. He wants Blaine to come back and hug him, make him feel better. Even if he doesn't deserve it. He deserves to be miserable about this, the way he's acted. He closes his eyes and sighs. "Chandler?"

"Yes?" Chandler says.

"Have… have I been leading you on?" Kurt asks. Again, Chandler remains silent, so Kurt presses on. He needs to know just how badly he's screwed up. "Chandler, did you think there was something going on between us?"

"Well," Chandler sounds like he's about to lie, somehow. But then he sighs. "Well, yeah. Sort of."

Kurt bites his lip and fists the sheets with his empty hand. **Crap**.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I'm really, really sorry. I never meant to do that."

"It's fine," Chandler says again.

"No, it's not," Kurt says. "I was stupid. Blaine's the one for me. He's the love of my life. You probably don't want to hear that, but it's the truth, and you should know it. And I think… it might be for the best, for the both of us, if we stop texting each other."

"But what if I just want to text you as a friend," Chandler asks, and Kurt can't deny that he feels a little touched that despite the conversation they've just had, Chandler still wants to hold onto Kurt in some way. "No flirting or cheesy pick-up lines, I promise. Could we do that?"

"No, we should just stop," Kurt says. "Like I said, Blaine's the one for me, and I don't want to hurt him, ever again."

"I'm sorry," Chandler says softly.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the idiot here," Kurt assures him. "And I really am sorry."

He doesn't wait for Chandler to say anything, he just ends the call. It's rude, and Chandler doesn't deserve it, but maybe he'll get the hint and just not text him again. And besides, Kurt's not sure he could handle more of the conversation, so he'd rather be an ass and just end it.

Blaine comes back just a few moments after Kurt hangs up.

"So did you talk it out?" Blaine asks when he sits back down on the bed, a bowl of cut fruit and two forks in his hands.

"We did," Kurt says, taking one of the forks when Blaine holds it out for him. "I apologized. God, I feel awful. I've been horrible this week."

"You haven't been horrible," Blaine protests.

"Yes, I have," Kurt insists. "I was a bad boyfriend, **and** I led on another guy."

"How'd he take it?" Blaine asks.

"As well as can be expected, I guess," Kurt shrugs. "I told him not to text me anymore."

"Really?" Blaine asks. When Kurt nods, Blaine leans in to give him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," Kurt mumbles. "I should have told him not to text me long ago."

"You could still text him as friends, if you want to," Blaine says, but he sound uncomfortable and unhappy with the idea, which makes Kurt think he made the right decision.

"He said that too, but I said no," he says. "I was wrong. I was stupid, and I accidentally hurt you. I'm never doing that again, not if I can help it."

Blaine leans in and kisses him again, this time longer and harder, but still with no tongue, and it doesn't lead to more. When Blaine pulls back again, he rests his hand, the one not holding a fork, on Kurt's neck, and Kurt brings up his own free hand to hold Blaine's wrist. "You're so good to me," he says softly. "I don't deserve it, not after this week."

"Don't do that to yourself," Blaine says instantly. "I'm your boyfriend, it's my job to give you nothing but the best I can. And I will, even when you do something wrong, as long as we make up again."

Kurt nearly cries at that, so they avoid the subject for the rest of the afternoon together, and instead talk about anything that comes to mind, while they eat the fruit Blaine had brought. Kurt leaves later to go home for dinner, but when he moves to get off the bed, Blaine quickly pulls him back down, and they have a short, sweet make out session before Kurt really has to go home and cook dinner, since Carole will be working late at the hospital. Blaine walks him to his car, and they have a long kiss against it, that nearly turns into another make out session, before Kurt leans back and gets into his car. He rolls down the window so they can say goodbye, gives Blaine one last peck, and then he pulls out of the driveway.

The next day, however, they **do** have sex. They haven't had sex in a while, and after their first big fight, they feel a little like they need to rediscover each other. So they spend time worshipping each other's body, trailing fingers and lips over familiar skin, almost as if they've never done this before and are desperate to learn everything they can.

Kurt especially takes his time to make Blaine feel good, which means a long, languid blowjob that leaves Blaine panting and groaning and curling his toes, clutching the sheets, sweat gathering on every inch of him. But he doesn't come. He pushes Kurt off, spends a few seconds trying to regain his breath, and then he rolls on top of Kurt. And even though Kurt spreads his legs almost automatically, a clear sign that they're not used to any of this, Blaine takes his time preparing Kurt, using more lube than he usually would. He's slow and careful, one finger at a time, a lot like their first time. But unlike their first time, or any time ever, they forgo the condom this time. It's about reconnecting, rediscovering each other, and Kurt doesn't want any barriers between them, even if that barrier is just a physical one, just protective rubber.

The sex is hot and desperate, but it's not fast or rough or frenzied. It's slow, almost gentle, drawn out and leisurely and absolutely perfect. Kurt moans and pants and clutches at Blaine's back, legs wrapped around Blaine's waist, feet digging into his ass. Blaine thrusts in and out of Kurt deep and steady, hitting his prostate every time, hands stroking and grabbing at Kurt's hips and sides.

Kurt comes first without Blaine touching his cock at all. That's something that remains different from their first time as well. They know exactly what they're doing, and how they can please each other best.

Blaine comes not long after, thrusting into Kurt's oversensitive body just a few times after Kurt comes, and then Blaine comes as well, groaning Kurt's name loudly.

They stay like that, Kurt clutching at Blaine, Blaine still buried balls deep in Kurt.

"Wow," Kurt pants out.

"Uh-huh," Blaine agrees.

"I don't know if that was the great make-up sex people talk about having after a fight, or if that was falling in love again," Kurt muses, still out of breath. Blaine just looks at him for a moment, eyes full of love and adoration, a fond, touched smile playing on his lips, and then he leans down to kiss Kurt softly.

"I love you," he says against Kurt's lips. His breath comes out in short puffs on Kurt's skin.

"I love you too," Kurt says and presses a firm kiss to Blaine's lips as one of his hands moves up to play with Blaine's dark hair, slightly loose and curly from the sweat. "So, so much."

"You're the love of my life," Blaine says lowly.

"And you're mine," Kurt says.

They stay pressed together, laying across Blaine's bed, parallel with the headboard, with Blaine's cock still in Kurt's ass for longer than what's really comfortable, but they don't want to lose the connection between them. But when Kurt's phone beeps at the arrival of a new text message, he sighs and presses his feet against Blaine's hips to get him to pull out.

"No," Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's left ankle. "Ignore it."

"It could be about my dad," Kurt says, because that's the only reason why he's bothering to check his phone. He wants people to be able to contact him in case anything happens. Blaine sighs, because he knows this, and pulls out, and they both hiss at the feeling, both feeling a little oversensitive, and then Blaine falls on his side next to Kurt. Kurt moves to the end of the bed so he can rifle through his jeans for his phone. He can feel goose bumps spread on his skin when Blaine starts stroking his side. He eventually manages to find his phone and unlocks the screen, and he groans when he sees who sent the text.

"What?" Blaine asks. He sounds sleepy.

"It's from Finn," Kurt says and moves back on the bed, phone still in his hand, until his back is pressed against Blaine's chest. "He wants to know if I'm coming home for dinner."

"Are you?" Blaine asks.

"Right now, I don't want to go anywhere," Kurt says and sighs. "But I should probably go home for dinner."

"It's not like my parents would mind if you stayed for dinner," Blaine says.

"I know, and my parents wouldn't mind either," Kurt mumbles.

"Then why don't you stay?" Blaine offers, pressing kisses all over Kurt's bare shoulder.

"It's pretty tempting right now," Kurt says and turns onto his back, so he can look at Blaine's face. "But you do know that I'll have to go home eventually, right?"

"Yes," Blaine says, rolling his eyes a little, and they both smile. "But why not postpone it for as long as possible?"

Kurt holds his phone up and starts typing in a message. When he puts it down again, Blaine looks at him quizzically. "What did you just do?" he asks, quirking an eyebrow. Kurt smiles widely and turns again, so that he's on his side, facing Blaine, and wraps an arm around his torso.

"I texted Finn that I'd be eating dinner here," Kurt says, and Blaine's smile brightens the entire room. "I'm normally not one to postpone things, but I'm willing to make an exception for this. I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

Blaine buries his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, and Kurt knows that he's right. This entire afternoon has been all about falling in love again.


End file.
